


Blonde Halo

by LovesWifi



Series: Single Parenting [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged up characters, Alternate Universe, Bribed with Ice Cream, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Post Reveal, Pregnancy, Reveal, Unexcepted Pregnancy, baby talk, i don't tag, single mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 14:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11876466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovesWifi/pseuds/LovesWifi
Summary: The heroines had been dating for a while. Of course they had defeated Hawkmoth, which turned out to be Adrien's uncle. Once that was revealed to the public Gabriel made Adrien start a world tour to get their reputation back up. The super duo had to break up, sadly.





	Blonde Halo

The heroines had been dating for a while. Of course they had defeated Hawkmoth, which turned out to be Adrien's uncle. With defeating Hawkmoth came saying goodbye to their faithful kwamis. 

Once that was revealed to the public Gabriel made Adrien start a world tour to get their reputation back up. 

The super duo had to break up, sadly. They were both heart broken. 

Marinette didn't think long distance was going to work out, so they split up. Adrien agreed sadly. 

3 Months Later

"Oops! I'm so sorry!" Marinette said looking up at who she had bumped into, Alexandra Lanning. "I'm so sorry Madame Lanning!"

"It's fine but what are you drawing?" Alexandra asked looking at the pencil in her hand. 

"Well you see, I'm designing clothes for my baby," Marinette said holding her baby bump. 

"Can I take a peek?" She asked looking at them backwards. 

"That would be my honor! The last designer to look at my designs was Monsieur Agreste," Marinette said. 

"Adrien, or his Father?" Alexandra asked flipping through the book. 

"Um… his Father," Marinette said clearing the confusion. 

"What was he looking at," Alexandra asked. 

"Well when I was in Lyceè I won his bowler hat contest. Then I was an intern for a bit. Now he helped me start my own boutique a couple blocks away. It's called MDC," Marinette said. 

"Do you ever think of expanding?" Alexandra asked looking at one in detail. 

"Of course! But with Louis on his way, I don't really have the time," Marinette said. 

"I would love to sponsor a new shop. Can we talk over coffee sometime?" She asked. 

"That would be my honor," Marinette asked taking her sketchbook from Alexandra's open hand. 

They swapped numbers. Then Marinette rushed off to her doctors appointment. 

2 Months Later

"Hey!" A soft giggle. "This is Marinette, I'm probably busy. I'll call you back as soon as I can!" 

"Hey Marinette. I miss you! I will be home in about 11 to 13 months. Oh and who is Louis? Nino mentioned his name when we were skypeing earlier," Adrien said then hung up looking at his phone sadly. 

Paris

"Oh my gosh! ALYA GET HERE NOW MY FRIKIN WATER BROKE!" 

5 mins later

"Calm down Mari! No need to panic. I'm hear. Now get in the car!" Alya said holding in her freak out. Nino already had the car ready. 

30 mins later

"Mari, he is beautiful! I just didn't think I was going to be a grandma so young. I get to spend more time with him," Sabine said kissing her daughter's head. 

"Are you going to tell?" Nino asked. Then confessed "I had a name slip when I was talking to Adrien earlier." 

"Girl you can't run away forever," Alya said. "Especially with that hair."

"He has the blonde halo like his father, I know," Marinette said looking down at the peaceful child. 

Nine Months Later

"Alexa there is one condition, Louis isn't in the public eye. His father was and he hated it. He was so sheltered, I don't want that to happen to him," Marinette said. 

"Do you mind me asking who his father is?" Alexa asked. 

"Daddy!?!" Louis asked from his highchair. 

Marinette leaned closer and whispered. "Adrien, Adrien Agreste." Leaning back and said. "I don't like talking about it in front of him, because I don't want him screaming it."

"I understand. If he was to go in public, he would have to hide his halo. I think his dad would recognize his own hair," Alexa agreed. 

"So we have a deal. We are going to hold a fashion show as a kick off," Alex said. 

Three Months Later

"Marinette Dupain-Chang taking the fashion world by storm after a outstanding fashion show. Her herself modeling her closing outfit. She has something going for her," Ms. Chamak said. 

"Oh My Lady," Adrien said turning down his T.V. "I'll be with you soon."

"The only problem is she has no models. With her beauty and her talents, who wouldn't want to work for her. She actually use to babysit my daughter. I knew she had a lot of potential," Ms. Chamak continued. 

"Well I have the perfect model for her," Adrien muttered. 

Paris

"Mama!" Louis said pointing at the T.V. with the video of her walking down the catwalk. She was wear a floor length dress with a sweetheart neckline. She was also wearing the heart necklace that Adrien gave her. 

One Week Later

Marinette had to change her appearance in a way so when she was out in public she wasn't recognized. 

She was wearing a mint green mid length shirt. The sleeves went down to the elbow. She was wearing high waiting black jeans and high heel ankle boots. 

Louis was wearing a black cat hood. The zipper made of a golden bell. He was also wearing darker jeans. Pair with black converse with streaks of neon green. 

She was walking through the park with Louis wen they passes a poster of Adrien. 

"Daddy?" Louis asked pointing at the poster. 

"No no no, honey, let's go! We are going to meet Aunt Alya and Uncle Nino for ice cream," Marinette said walking a little faster. 

"Uncle! Aunt!" Louis screamed running ahead bumping into someone in the process. "Sowwy"

"Minou! What I have told you in the past?" Marinette said reaching down to pick him up. She stood to talk to the person he ran into. "Sorry about him. He is young…"

The person he ran into was no other then Adrien Agreste himself, also Louis's dad. 

"I heard you need a model," Adrien said sheepishly. 

"Oh ya that," Marinette said putting Louis on the ground. Then pointed to Alya and Nino. "Minou, go see Aunt and Uncle." 

Louis ran to greet them. Leaving Adrien and Marinette by themselves. 

"Is he… Louis's?" Adrien asked quietly. 

"What! No!" Marinette said. Then saw the her friends were coming to join her. "Louis! Come here please. I want you to meet someone!"

"K! Mama!" Louis said the did his little run over. He jumped up into her arms looked over at him. Louis then leaned in close and and whispered. "Daddy?" And pointed at Adrien. 

"Yes, Minou. Just wait a sec before you say anything," Marinette said back to him before tapping his nose. "Adrien would you like to hold him?"

"I would like to get to know your son," Adrien said taking him. 

"I mean it is your turn, we were with her when he was born so," Nino shrugged. 

"Louis, Adrien, Adrien, Louis," Marinette said introducing each other. 

Adrien then taking his second hand and reached up and pulled down his hood. Blonde locks flowed out into his face. 

"Daddy!" Louis cried and hugged him. 

"And my son," Adrien exclaimed. His face lit up like a light bulb when the locks fell out. 

His eyes sparkling. Like when they revealed their identities. 

He then grabbed Marinette and pulled her into a hug. 

"Mama! Daddy! Habby!" Louis beamed. 

"Louis. I've always been happy with you!" Marinette said. 

"Mama! Habby!" Louis said jumping into her arms. 

"Awww… Minou," Marinette said hugging him back. 

"Good call. Nino," Alya said fist bumping his fisted hand. 

"You guys called him here!?!" Marinette asked. 

"Ice-cweam!" Louis said. 

"We bribed Louis in ice-cream to bump into his dad. You know the night of the fashion show, we told him the plan then. Now he gets his--" Alya said but was cut off by. 

"Ice-cweam!" Louis screamed. 

"Yes, yes you will get your ice cream. Mari how about I take him to get it?" Nino asked. 

"Okay, be good and say thank you, okay," Marinette said putting him down. 

Nino and Alya took his hand and walked to the ice-cream parlor. 

"It never said in any tabloids, news, articles, that you had a son. Plus in the fashion show you looked purrfect. Not like you had Louis," Adrien explained. 

"Well I bought a house before the Fashion show. So that it wouldn't attract attention to him. It's only been a week or so since the fashion show. I'm not ruling the fashion empire. For famous people I've only talked to your Father, Alexandra ra Lanning, Nino, and Alya. They are all promised to secrecy," Marinette explained. 

"My father knew! He knew he was a grandfather and didn't tell me?!? Did he even believe you?" Adrien asked. 

"He didn't believe me at first till I had to bring him to one of my meetings for either the boutique or the fashion show. Louis loves spending time with him," Marinette said. "I don't want him in the public eye. And I don't want to get to busy for him. Like with how your dad ended up doing for you."

"I agree with you though. He should make an appearance soon though," Adrien said. 

"Mama! Daddy!" Louis screamed running up to them. 

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng!" A voice said. She was surrounded by a bunch of people and cameras. 

She tried to hide his face in the crook of her neck. He was crying softly in her neck. 

"Marinette is that your son!?! Who's his father?!? What's his name!?! Where was he last week?!? What are you going to do on your shortage of models!?! Is he going to model!? Adrien Agreste are you going to model for her!?" 

"Yes! He is my son. I'm not going to say his name. He was with his Aunt. I'm going to do tryouts to be my model. No my son won't model, unless he wants to when he's older," Marinette answered the questions. 

"I'm going to try to model for her," Adrien answered. 

"That answers all the questions," Marinette say trying to leave, but was stopped. 

"Who's his father!?!"

"Daddy?" Louis asked peeking up. 

"You know what? I'm his father. I'm proud to be his father! This is my son!" Adrien said patting Louis on his back. 

"Was it a one night stand?!? How old is he!?!" 

"We had been dating for three years before I went on my world tour! Mari let's go!" Adrien said pushing through to the car that he had gotten of earlier with Nino and Alya already in it. 

"Thwanks fow da ice crweam! Aunt awnd Uncle!" Louis said. 

"Your welcome," Nino and Alya said happily. 

"Mari can I hold my boy?" Adrien asked reaching out. 

"Yes he is your son also," Marinette said passing him over. 

"Gorilla, to the Agreste Mansion please," Adrien said. 

"Papa's?" Louis asked. 

"Yes. Louis," Adrien said ruffling his hair. 

"Oh my precious Minou," Marinette said kissing his head. 

A Car Ride Later

"Father," Adrien said entering. "Is there something you would like to tell me?" 

"No what would I hav--" Gabriel was cut off by Louis running and saying. 

"Papa!" He was running up the stairs to give him a hug. 

"Louis! How have you been?" Gabriel said picking him up and giving him a hug. 

"Good. Look! Daddy Mama habby!" Louis said pointing at Marinette standing next to Adrien. 

"Yes I see that," Gabriel said with a small smile. 

Three Year Later

"I do!" 

"Nino Lahiffe you may now kiss your bride."

"Parisians everywhere are going crazy over the hand made MDC wedding dress that Alya wore. It was specially made by Marinette Agreste. With her husband, Adrien Agreste, taking over the Agreste fashion line they are now Prince and Princess of the fashion world with their quite handsome son, Louis Agreste," Ms. Chamak said. "For now this news story is over

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. School starting back up again. Which means Empty Threats should be coming back soon. Hope you enjoyed. -Wifi ^^


End file.
